1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical outlets and, more particularly, to covers for recessed electrical outlets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical outlets for both home and commercial use are often located outdoors to provide electrical power to electrically operated appliances, tools and other devices regularly or intermittently used outdoors. Unless these outlets are protected by an awning, overhang or other weather protecting element, there exists a substantial possibility that an electrical hazard will be created under certain weather conditions or other activities in proximity to the electrical outlet. Moreover, such electrical outlets, whether indoor or outdoor, are subject to the presence of various liquid and solid contaminants which may affect operability or compromise safety. Accordingly, various covers have been devised for covering or sealing an electrical outlet during nonuse.
Electrical outlets, whether for use indoors or outdoors, are generally mounted flush with an adjacent wall surface. Such mounting necessitates that electrical plugs plugged thereinto extend outwardly from the surrounding wall surface. These plugs may be partially dislodged as a result of inadvertent contact by persons or objects. A partial dislodgement generally exposes the prongs of the electrical plug, which exposure creates an electrical hazard. lndoor use of electrical plugs with conventional outlets poses a safety hazard for young children who may play with such plugs or the cords extending therefrom. In an outdoor environment, exposed plugs plugged into a conventional electrical outlet may create an electrical hazard as a result of rain or particulate matter in contact with an exposed electrical plug. A cover for enclosing electrical plugs plugged into an electrical outlet is disclosed in the above identified parent application, Ser. No. 066,993, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,307. Such a cover provides adequate shielding of an electrical outlet and any electrical plug plugged thereinto. The cover extends from the wall surface supporting the electrical outlet and may be bumped or otherwise inadvertently damaged. Such a cover may not be aesthetically appealing in certain environments.